youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Flight 78 Down
This is my First story made by me Ranger =). Hope you guys like it. Plot It's about a Plane that crashes with kids in it. They are never seen again. Prologue Hey there, My Name is Saige and I live in California. Today is the day me and my friends are going to Europe, Alone! No Parent's on a plane to Europe. Were gonna meet my friend's Mom there and she is gonna take us to her house and were gonna stay there for 2 weeks. I'm 13 years old and my friends are all 13 except my friend Sara and Maryse who are 14. It was supposed to be the greatest weekend ever. But that all changed when our plane crashed and we were stuck on a island. Let me fill you up on what happened. It was the perfect day a Sunday, We picked up Sara from her house and went to the airport. Something was wrong I felt it in my gut but nothing stopped me. I was going to Europe for my first time. I should've been more careful but I wasn't I was thinking of myself and not the feeling. That was my mistake. I'll tell you what happened. Chapter 1 The Year was 1978 and we were ready to head off. In the car I knew I something was gonna happen that was not good. I felt it in my guts but I was so happy I barely felt it. We went to go get some ice-cream it was famous there because it just came out. We were happy for it to come out and we went to buy it there. It was about 12:08 PM when we got the airport. We were happy to be in the plane but before I went into the plane. I felt it that feeling in my gut but I still didn't listen to it. I knew that it would be about 12 hours to go from California to Europe, So I probably had time to sleep. That was my mistake.. Chapter 2 I remember waking up in the Airplane. Everything was cold and there was ice, I looked at my phone we have been flying for about 10 hours. I knew something was wrong I look across the aisle to see my friend Sara. She looked sleeping but there was ice on her face. It was really cold up here and everyone seemed to be sleeping. I had a little bit of Ice on me but people had it worse. I went to move but notice we were really high up, My ears popped I knew something was wrong. So I went to the cockpit to see if the pilot. But surely enough he was alive but he seemed drowsy. He asked "who is it" is answered It's me Saige he said I have messed up and put your lives to a end I asked what he replies I went to high, We got pulled buy a wind current and now were stuck up here until the fuel ends. All your friends, You might say there sleeping. But there frozen I was sadden tears came out of my eyes. I knew this was the end. So I sat down on the floor. Until my eyes became drowsy, I tried to keep them awake but I couldn't. Epilogue I wish I can tell people what really happened. After my eye's closed I remember floating from the Airplane. Seeing my body never gonna wake up. I know what happened the plane crashed on a island, I feel sadden I can't tell my family or my friends family. But I know they will be sadden, It's hard I have to say it does hurt. Knowing I was gonna die but I didn't feel a thing. My eyes closed for a few minutes and poof I was floating up watching my body fade as the plane crashes into a island. Maybe they will know I don't know? But at least I can stay with my friends eternally. Finished Hope you guys liked it!!